


Mint Chocolate Chip

by Amatia (orphan_account)



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amatia





	Mint Chocolate Chip

Harriet cruised past the glass and saw Matt and Danny and Cal inside in the room, clustered around some guy she didn't recognize and all looking pretty deep in conversation, so she made her way back to the dressing room. Jordan was still there, asleep on the couch with one arm flung out over the side and a pillow jammed under her shoulder. It looked uncomfortable, but Harriet had slept on this couch enough to know what it was capable of. Except for the angle of the pillow.

Jordan grumbled slightly in her sleep and turned, drawing her arm up underneath her head. One of the costumes tossed over the back of the couch moved with her, falling in a heap over her legs. Harriet picked it up – the Nancy Grace suit jacket. She went to hang it with the blouse. When she turned back around, Jordan was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Hey," Harriet murmured, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"How many inappropriate things did I say before I passed out?" Jordan asked woozily.

She stretched and her shirt rode up. Harriet tried not to look.

"Not too many."

Jordan looked tired and rumpled, not her usual sleek self, and something there appealed to Harriet. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Your place or mine?" Jordan asked, and then, "Sorry, that was probably inappropriate again."

"Wherever you want, but there's ice cream at my house." She smiled, and Jordan beamed back up at her in answer.


End file.
